Drunken Mistakes
by Havah Kinny
Summary: JONAS AU not agents. "Nick awoke in the middle of the night when someone covering his mouth with a piece of tape. His eyes shot open to see Garbo standing over him. 'Get up, come with me, don’t ask.'" Narbo, disturbingish warning. Oneshot.


_**A/N Yes, I realize that this is really short, but the idea came to me during a jokeful conversation with a couple of friends, so I wrote it for them!**_

Nick awoke in the middle of the night when someone covering his mouth with a piece of tape. His eyes shot open to see Garbo standing over him. "Get up, come with me, don't ask," the bassist hissed as he put his right hand roughly on Nick's bicep, pulling him from the bed, and in a fluid motion, he had slung Nick over his shoulder similar to the way Jean Valjean carried Marius from the barricade in the production Les Miserables they had all attended that evening. Nick was too confused to struggle and Garbo didn't put him down until they were inside of his own room, which was a single. He walked over to the desk in his room and unplugged the charger from his computer. He shoved Nick roughly to his knees and wrenched the boy's arms behind his back. Nick started to get scared as the cords from Garbo's laptop were wrapped around his wrists, securing them tightly, but the fear didn't really set in until Garbo hauled Nick, still on his knees, to the bed. He sat on the edge while Nick knelt on the ground, and pulled his boxers down so that they fell around his ankles. Garbo reached out and pulled the tape from Nick's mouth. "I think that you know what to do."

"Why are you doing this?" Nick asked, trying to keep tears from coming.

"Because I'm horny and you're hot." Garbo rolled his eyes. "Come on Nick, are you going to deny the attraction? Just do it already!" Garbo put his hand on the back of Nick's head and forced him downwards.

"Please…"

"Just do it kid." Garbo's hand tightened around a bunch of Nick's hair and Nick whimpered slightly, but closed his eyes as his lips closed around Garbo. As Nick began, Garbo let out a small moan, not taking his hand from Nick's head as he held him down, forcing him to stay down until he was pleased. Nick tried to hold back tears as his tongue flicked around Garbo's erection. After what seemed like ages, Garbo yanked Nick's head back up. "Good job." Garbo smirked and pulled his boxers back up. He didn't notice the tears welling in Nick's eyes as he pulled his pajama pants on, but when he bent down to untie Nick, he saw them clearly.

"Greg…why?" Nick looked up at Garbo, his eyes wide with tears.

"Oh my god…what did I do?" Garbo's hands shook as he untied the cords around Nick's wrists. "Nick…Nick I'm so, so sorry." He let the cords fall to the floor and he quickly retreated. "Oh god." Garbo looked terrified as he looked at Nick, who was frozen in shock at the change of character.

"Why?" Nick asked again, shakily, not moving from his position on his knees. "Why did you do this to me Greg?"

"I'm sorry!" Garbo looked at Nick, genuine regret filling his eyes and voice. "I shouldn't have done this…oh god…" Garbo collapsed on the bed.

"Nicholas, just go!"

"Not until you tell me why you did this." Nick shook his head slowly, afraid both of staying and leaving. He felt violated, but he had to know why. "I've never been anything but nice to you."

"I know, and if you'd just been mean to me once, this might not have happened." Garbo shuddered. "Nick, I'm in love with you and I thought that the only way I would ever feel your touch was if I forced you and the only way that was ever going to happen was if I got drunk, so I did and this happened…just leave!" Garbo pointed to the doorway, and Nick got slowly to his feet, shaking uncontrollably. "GO NICK!" Nick nodded and turned, leaving the room. He got about two feet away before he turned back and knocked on the door. Garbo answered it, his face red as though he was about to cry.

"Look," Nick put his hand gently on Garbo's cheek and stroked it gently. "If you wanted my touch all you had to do was ask." He pulled Garbo into a deep kiss that made his own knees grow weak. Garbo picked him up, gently this time, and carried him over to the bed. He set Nick down on the soft quilt and kissed his jaw.

"I'm so sorry Nick, so sorry…"

"Shhh." Nick put his hand on the back of Garbo's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. "Just make sure that I don't feel the same way next time."


End file.
